


L'idée de Charlie

by payrwin



Series: la sauce-y-était des pouettes maûrts [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Action ou vérité, Comfort, Français, Friendship, Gen, Love Confessions, bonjour voici ka première fic française pour dps, c'est bo l'amitié, confidences, en espérant que certains de mes compatriotes aient la même obsession que moi !!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payrwin/pseuds/payrwin
Summary: Charlie a une idée pour Neil.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Series: la sauce-y-était des pouettes maûrts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038450
Kudos: 4





	L'idée de Charlie

_Tu sais ce qu’on devrait faire ?  
Neil leva brusquement la tête de son livre de chimie en entendant la question de Charlie. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, observant avec attention la cendre de sa cigarette qui menaçait de tomber.  
_Quoi ? demanda Neil en retour.  
_Un jeu, répondit Charlie avec son habituel sourire en coin.  
Il en faisait tomber plus d’une avec cette face-là.  
Charlie se rassit sur le lit, et tendit sa cigarette à Neil, qui se tourna vers son ami. Il tira une bouffée de tabac, se laissant docilement sortir de son travail. Il recracha la fumée en riant.  
_A quoi penses-tu alors ?  
Charlie retira sa veste d’uniforme, s’adossa contre le mur, et, une fois bien installé, son sourire redoubla.  
_Action ou vérité.  
Son ton était plus malicieux que jamais. Il fixait Neil avec ses yeux d’un vert profond.  
Neil connaissait trop bien ce regard. Charlie avait quelque chose en tête. Neil n’avait qu’une option s’il ne voulait pas se faire persécuter pendant toute l’année : il fallait qu’il joue le jeu. Sinon, Charlie ne le lâcherait pas d’un poil s’il n’avait pas la réponse à sa question, et il savait très bien quand et comment retirer des informations à son meilleur ami. Neil avait souvent été confronté à de très embarrassantes confessions en public, qu’il avait toujours assumé de manière brillante. Et il avait toujours pris sa vengeance par la suite. Ils avaient des esprits d’enfants, et parfois Neil avait l’impression qu’ils n’avaient par grandis depuis la sixième.  
_Charlie, je sais où tu veux en venir…  
_Non, tu ne sais pas, l’interrompit son ami. Et puis, profitons-en ! Les autres ne sont pas là. C’est le moment des confessions, non ? Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas parlé juste tous les deux, tu es toujours fourré avec Todd.  
Neil leva les yeux au ciel.  
_Tu n’as vraiment pas changé…  
_Je ne serais plus ton ami si j’avais changé.  
Il marquait un point.  
Charlie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sourit de plus belle.  
_Neil… Action ? Ou vérité ?  
_Action !  
Neil rit aux éclats, alors que Charlie lâchait mille jurons. Il finit par lui envoyer un coussin à la figure.  
_J’ai le droit de faire ça ! s’indigna Neil, riant toujours du visage contrarié de Charlie.  
_Tu sais que tu es une vraie tête à claque, Perry ?  
_Je te retourne le compliment, Dalton.  
Neil relança à Charlie son coussin, qu’il reçut en plein visage alors qu’il sortait une autre cigarette de la boîte en bois qu’il cachait sous son matelas. Neil rit de ses exclamations d’indignation.  
Charlie alluma calmement sa cigarette avant de regarder Neil avec des yeux emplis de malice.  
_Ne me lance pas ce regard-là, il ne m’est pas adressé, rétorqua Neil.  
_Tais-toi donc… Tu as dit « vérité », c’est ça ?  
_Ça t’arrange bien, rit Neil en haussant les épaules.  
Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette pour se donner de la constance. Il s’en voulait de porter un masque même avec son meilleur ami, mais il voulait jouer le jeu et ne pas lui montrer son appréhension.  
_Très bien… Voyons donc… commença Charlie.  
Chaque silence devenait une torture grandissante. Neil soupira, prenant un air désobligeant. Mais Charlie savait très bien ce qu’il faisait : il poussait toujours Neil au bout des ses forces pour mieux atteindre son objectif.  
_C’est quoi ton histoire avec Todd ?  
_Ma quoi ?  
Neil eut l’impression de trébucher et de tomber dans le vide. Il était loin de s’attendre à cela.  
_Ne fais pas l’innocent, Neil.  
Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Que s’était-il passé pour que Charlie s’aperçoive de quoi que ce soit ?  
Non, il n’avait pas pu s’apercevoir de quelque chose, parce qu’il n’y avait rien à voir. Absolument rien. Neil tentait de s’en convaincre tous les jours.  
_Qu’entends-tu par histoire ? Tu es bien au courant qu’on partage la même chambre ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter, espérant que cela le distraie de la rougeur de ses joues.  
_Neil, ne me mens pas comme tu le fais à toi-même.  
Le ton de Charlie était devenu bien plus sérieux. On était loin du jeu de cours de récréation. L’expression de son visage était réconfortante. Il avait compris que c’était plus profond qu’une simple histoire.  
_Oh, eh bien… débuta Neil. Il n’y a rien à savoir, tout simplement.  
Il lança à son ami le sourire le plus convaincant qu’il puisse afficher. Mais Charlie pinça les lèvres et secoua doucement la tête.  
_Je peux te dire une chose ? demanda-t-il, et sans attendre de réponse : Tu n’es pas encore un acteur hollywoodien, il y a encore du travail à faire.  
Ils rirent faiblement tous deux, en échangeant des regards compréhensifs.  
_Merci, Charlie, c’est très encourageant.  
Un long silence s’installa entre eux deux. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, essayant de remettre toutes leurs émotions en ordre. Charlie se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, comme à chaque fois qu’il savait que quelque chose n’allait pas chez son ami ; Neil avait les yeux dans le vague, tentant de se convaincre de la réalité des choses.  
_Neil, tu me connais mieux que personne, tu connais tout sur moi, commença Charlie, coupant le silence feutré de la pièce. Tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerais jamais. Mais s’il y a certaines choses dont tu ne veux pas me parler tout de suite, tu peux prendre ton temps et…  
_On a dormi ensemble la nuit dernière, le coupa Neil.  
Soudainement, ce fut comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Neil regardait toujours au loin, sans bouger, et Charlie s’était figé sur place. Il n’y avait plus un bruit dans le couloir, et le cœur de Charlie fit un bon.  
_Vous… Quoi ? Demanda Charlie, incrédule.  
Neil tourna la tête vers lui. Il n’affichait aucune émotion ; comme s’il ne s’était pas rendu compte de ce qu’il venait de dire. Mais les yeux écarquillés de Charlie le firent revenir à la réalité.  
Neil rougit soudainement. Il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais du dire cela. C’est exactement comme s’il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il se confondit en excuse, la panique envahissant tout son être.  
_Non, non, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois ! Ne pense pas qu’on… Non ! Et puis, je ne suis pas comme ça… Non, ce n’est pas…  
_Hé, calme toi, Perry !  
Neil s’était levé sans même s’en rendre compte, et Charlie l’avait suivi. Celui-ci posa lentement ses mains sur ses épaules, comme pour l’empêcher de bouger.  
_D’accord, ce n’est pas ce que je pense, répondit Charlie. Maintenant, assis-toi, et, si ça te convient, dis m’en plus.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Neil pinça les lèvres en acquiesçant. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Charlie pour cela. Ils se rassirent tous les deux, Charlie sur son lit et Neil dans la chaise de bureau de Cameron.  
_Eh bien…  
Neil se racla la gorge. Il n’osait plus regarder Charlie, le poids de la culpabilité et de la honte l’écrasant et l’étouffant au fur et à mesure qu’il se confiait.  
_En rentrant de la grotte hier soir, Todd et moi, on s’est mis à parler. Et puis… On a finit par partager un lit.  
Un des sourcils de Charlie s’arqua plus que l’autre, inquisiteur.  
_Et c’est tout ?  
_Et c’est tout. Il n’y a rien d’autre.  
Charlie pouffa. Neil releva la tête, son cœur plus léger qu’auparavant.  
_Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il.  
_Il n’y a rien d’autre, certes, mais c’est déjà beaucoup.  
Et le sourire en coin était de retour.  
_Arrête dont de prendre cet air-là ! s’indigna Neil. Ce n’est pas drôle ! Si jamais il y avait quelque chose entre lui et… On ne pourrait pas, on ne peut pas. Ce n’est pas correct.  
_Et tu crois que tout dans ce monde est correct ? Que cette école-même est correcte ? Et pourtant, nous voilà, répondit Charlie sur le ton de la conversation.  
Il tira largement sur sa cigarette, et recracha nonchalamment la fumée. Neil le regarda avec des yeux pleins d’étonnement et d’incompréhension. Soit il se posait trop de questions depuis le début, soit Charlie était l’homme le plus compréhensif au monde.  
_Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda alors celui-ci, sortant Neil de sa rêverie.  
_Rien. Il n’y a rien à faire.  
_Tu as tord, et tu le sais bien, soupira Charlie, une pointe d’ironie dans la voix. Retourne donc dans ta chambre, il se fait tard !  
Charlie fit un signe de la main vers la porte, indiquant à Neil de sortir d’une manière gracieuse et aristocratique, emplie de sa plus grande flamboyance que peu de personnes avaient déjà vue.  
Neil se leva en riant.  
_C’est ça ! J’ai toujours tord ! Et comment expliques-tu que j’aie pu deviner ce qu’il se passait avec… Comment tu l’appelais déjà ? « Tu sais qui » ?  
_Hey ! s’exclama Charlie. Tu n’as rien pu deviner, parce qu’il n’y a « rien à savoir », comme tu le dis si bien.  
Neil lâcha un rire graveleux face à la vengeance de son ami. Il baissa la voix avant de parler :  
_Tu es bien aigri depuis que ton cher Knoxious n’est plus vraiment à toi…  
_Allez, dehors, maintenant ! s’écria Charlie en se levant à son tour. Sors vite avant que mon poing n’atterrisse malencontreusement dans ton jolie petit minois !  
Neil s’empressa alors d’ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans le couloir, riant sans retenue. Il se moquait ouvertement de son ami, le faisant vivre ce qu’il lui avait fait vivre lui-même ; mais son rire était tout aussi nerveux, de par la retombé d’adrénaline et l’angoisse de ce qu’il pourrait se passer dans le futur, durant cette soirée ou alors dans six mois. C’était incroyable la quantité d’émotions qu’une simple conversation pouvait apporter à un seul homme.  
_ _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind_ , récita Neil, riant toujours aux éclats alors qu’il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.  
_Hors de ma vue, Perry ! Cria Charlie depuis le chambranle.  
Mais la voix de Hager retentit au bout du couloir.  
_Moins fort, Dalton ! Vous savez combien de bmâmes cela vous coûterait si ce n’était pas le week-end ?  
Charlie n’avait entendu qu’à moitié, et son demi-sourire se reforma sur son visage alors qu’il observait Neil, qui, contrairement à lui, ne savait pas que Todd était revenu. Après une certaine hésitation, Neil avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre ; il s’était figé sur le pallier avant d’entrer, les joues rouges et les mains tremblantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse vraiment pour la qualité de cette fic... Mais j'avais beaucoup aimé mon idée, donc j'ai voulu la poster !  
> Ne le dis à personne, mais... je réfléchis à une suite :o


End file.
